


吻我骗子 番外一  一天下午

by Lcantstopit



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcantstopit/pseuds/Lcantstopit
Kudos: 8





	吻我骗子 番外一  一天下午

一天下午

“首映4月30日，关于全球推广的报告相关的签约条件看这个就可以了，演员们的日程在这里……”  
说着说着就把一个文件夹子放在桌子上，但凯斯看起来毫不关心。延雨深深坐在皮椅上，凝视着远处抽烟的他，深吸着烟的凯斯开口了。  
“继续。”  
这时，凯斯把目光转向延雨。延雨觉得他和往常一样毫无表情地看着自己，但又好像不是。  
“你有什么话要说吗?”  
对这个问题，延雨心里很慌张，但表面上还是泰然自若地回问道。  
“好像无法集中精神，因为这一场慈善宴会。”  
“对不起。”  
"不要干涉我的私生活"  
"对不起。”  
对他来说，我们有不得不继续做爱的理由。虽然有人讽刺说这是将放荡行为合理化，但这并不是狡辩  
当延雨再道歉时，凯斯没有多说，而是把目光投向了桌子上。似乎是心不在焉地打开了文件，但他却在短暂的时间内做出了最佳选择。这次他也不耗再费很长时间就开口了。  
“拒绝这个”“这项工作要做”“让我们重新制定一个计划。”“如果有勇气再次将这些垃圾塞到我面前，请一起递交辞呈。”  
连绵不断的话语，延雨都努力记下来。终于到了文件的最后一页，他感觉脑子快要炸开了。研雨在脑子里反复回想着那些匆忙背下来的东西，同时收拾了文件。  
“还有什么指示吗?”  
千万不要说什么。  
…在内心恳求他的时候，他把烟从嘴里抽了出来，眯起了眼睛。“指示?”他向上挑了挑眉。  
他的想法真是令人难以揣测。延雨忍住了不太想说的话回答了。  
“如果你喜欢昨天的约会，”  
前一天凯斯和新芭芬共进了晚餐。延雨已经很清楚他做了什么。他找对方的理由就是因为那是目的。  
说不定他特别喜欢这次的对象  
虽然这是一个合理的猜测，但令人心惊胆战的时刻是不可能到来的。但是不知是幸运还是不幸，曲调错了。  
“做爱就是做爱，世界上有什么特别的性爱吗?”  
面对无可奈何地又回来的影射，延雨不好意思地笑了。另一方面掩饰自己安心的样子，蛮不讲理地接过话头。  
“那你为什么要睡觉?就这样改变了对方，  
接着是非同寻常的沉默。凯斯慢慢地把烟吸进了嘴里，吸进了烟雾。延雨后来了解到了现实的情况，赶紧道歉了。  
"咖啡。"  
“好的。”  
延雨试图躲避紧张，离开了办公室。一关门他就扑到桌子前。直到完成凯斯指示的内容 嘴里嘟噜几句，疯狂地做了笔记之后，才松了一口气，同时将腰背挺起来。  
他仔细地查看了一次便条，然后为寻找适当的时间去了茶水室。在等水断开的时候，将原豆咖啡磨碎的延雨突然想起了“再也没有”的组长的话。  
无条件无视是最好的，延雨  
当然，对象是凯斯的恶言恶语和冷嘲热讽。他的话不算多，但偶尔说的话非常伤人。那个对延雨嘱咐过的组长最终也忍不住提交了辞呈。而且，还起诉了凯瑟琳•凯斯•皮特曼。虽然这一切都是徒劳，但如果能在凯斯辉煌的人生中埋下哪怕很小的灰尘，那也是非常成功的。  
随着人们对涉及巨额诉讼金额的审判的关注 组长与他性格差劲的老板吵得直翻白眼。遗憾的是，事情仅仅在一天之后就被掩埋了。它改变了人们生活的方式小心翼翼地放下杯子回去了。背后是凯斯恼火的声音。  
“为什么不监禁安吉拉呢?完了，每次都错过，像话吗?这只能算是故意。”  
哐。  
关上背后的门，再也听不见他的声音了。  
到底是什么事?怎么那么生气。显然这是由于心情不好。  
小小的好奇心抬起头来，但立刻就被压制下去了。现在要做的事情堆积如山。延雨匆匆朝桌子走去拿着刚才记好的纸条确认了内容。上午必须把这些都做完。下午还有一大堆事要做。  
**  
“哈阿。”  
好不容易缓口气看时间，一半的午饭时间已经过去了。  
虽然还有一处要打电话处理的地方，但是还得等到上班时间。  
凯斯正按照预定的日程出去吃午饭。下午安排的日程中最重要的一件事就是与他的财产管理人会面。我也要到场。  
刚进公司几个月的延雨能站在这里是因为找不到其他替补。当然，之前有几名秘书提出辞呈或被解雇。回过神来一看，秘书组中他是最老的职员。但很遗憾，延雨并没有完全放弃的想法  
如果凯斯解雇了我，我可能会祈求他让我工作。  
虽然是可怕的想象，但无法否认的事实是悲伤的。  
我已经到了该慢慢习惯凯斯发怒或挖苦我的时候了，但这并不容易。凯斯的心情阴晴不定。每当这时，延雨就会想起那天的情景。骑着马慢慢靠近的凯斯，掠过他的甜美香气，贴近自己的嘴。到最后的模样为止。  
延雨也曾几次想放弃，但如果凯斯问他为什么不这么做，他有很多的理由可以解释。因为签证，因为贷款，因为公司条件好，能撑得住，因为是我要做的事等等  
但事实并非如此。这一点对凯斯是绝对不能说的。  
为了得到你的满意而拼命努力。  
即使现在凯斯发生了什么事情，也不会像延雨自己那样希望自己成为现在的样子。至少他能拥有一个称心如意的秘书。延雨很清楚，这是他能够达到的界限。  
所以即使是勉强也要坚持，而这个男人永远不知道。  
与拼命追求心中事物的延雨不同，凯斯永远不会拼命的追求什么，因为想要的东西总是简单地到手。  
延雨叹了口气，停止了思考。凯斯看上去心情很好是一种错觉。虽然是现在，但幸运的是得知了他的心情非常糟糕。  
要尽量小心，不要引人注目。  
延雨再次下定决心，等待从过滤器中取出的咖啡豆随着热水散发出湿气。  
过了一段时间，原豆变得湿漉漉的，再倒上水的咖啡因香味扑鼻而来。感觉心情好了一些。  
他站在座位上暂时喘了口气，然后又回到了凯斯的办公室。门一敲开，就看见他在打着电话。不碍事猛然吓了一跳，猛然抬起头，视野里映入了意料之外的面孔。散发着总是让人心烦意乱的甜美香气的主人俯视着他。  
是凯斯  
虽然嘴里反复念着名字，但却没有发出声音。也许是因为现在还没有睡醒。  
凯斯隔着一张桌子一言不发，和平时一样面无表情。  
这是在想什么呢?  
延雨慌慌张张的目光里，突然对着自己笑的依然凶残的脸和现在的他的脸重迭在了一起。在他心脏的某个角落里争吵时，凯斯突然皱了皱眉头。同时感到有种流动的感觉，连忙捏了捏鼻梁，抬起了头。  
随着感到嗓子里有不舒服的血味，结块的血液也开始咕噜咕噜地流了下去。哎呀，我本来可以用舌头顶住，但是松开了。  
“干嘛呢，低头。”  
慌慌张张地低下了头。热乎乎的血顺着鼻孔流了下来，把手浸湿了。凯斯从桌子上拿出一张纸巾递给延雨。  
"谢谢你，"延雨捏着鼻梁，用堵得很厉害的声音小声嘀咕着。用纸巾捂住鼻子用嘴吸气，但脑子里却丝毫没有镇静。  
我感到扑通扑通跳动的脉搏是捏着鼻子的指尖。虽然我不敢看凯斯的脸，努力避开他的视线，但无论如何也要看清他的眼睛。  
延雨低着头，举起剩下的手，在脖子后面小心地揉了揉。我觉得好像有句话叫“如果鼻子出血，就去揉脖子”，但想到这里，摸了摸露出马甲的脖子，但凯斯还是没有任何反应。  
当时，我突然感到凯斯的信息素香气扑鼻而来。映入眼帘的是放在桌上的文件的一角被染红了。凯斯也不幸发现了它。  
"这是什么? "——"啊"  
虽然只有一小部分，但是被血污了的文件到了他手里，延雨却回答道:“不知道。”  
“哦，下午阿尔伯特先生来了。我想在那之前先读一遍..  
“读一遍这个？”  
我们本打算讨论资金问题。详细的资料将由他提供，但作为秘书的我必须了解整个情况，才能应付突然下达的指示，因此必须事先进行了解。  
延宇对工作还不熟练，把全部情况都装进脑子里，及时地拿出需要的资料使用。因此，按照凯斯的日程事先确认相关资料后，反复进行复习。  
这次他也同样找到了事先整理好的文件，确认了当时购买的黄金的文件。为应对这种情况，随时准备的能量棒也吃光了，用红茶代替午餐后，我匆匆的浏览着这些文件。  
延宇的记忆到此结束。  
. . . . . . ?  
突然感到一阵甜香。熟悉却又低的香气。从迟钝的意识中，回想起曾经如此近距离感受过这种香气。  
埋在记忆里的很久以前的事情，又像做梦一样朦胧地复活了。  
“即使是东方人，胸是不是太小了?”  
当他那面带微笑的脸特别鲜明地浮现在眼前时，忽然延雨愣住了。  
.......”凯斯不禁反问，但他又不说了。只能皱着眉头看着延宇。延雨犹豫着回答。  
“只有先读了之后，说话的时候才不会错过时机。这样做的话，只要有您的指示，就能马上听懂。”  
凯斯的眉间有更深的细纹。他又怎么了?虽然他克制了提问，但是表情泄露了很多想法。当凯斯发现无法理解自己的话后，延雨更加不好意思了。  
“我原以为他会无视我而离去……”  
凯斯意外地站在那里，又问道：  
“有报告说你要休假超时两个多月。理由是什么?”  
对理所当然的问题延雨不知道该怎么回答，反而感到难为情。延雨愣愣地望着他说。  
"因为事情太多了，把当天没办完的事情处理好，以后要办的事情如果需要也得提前办……"  
凯斯什么也没说。但他也没有隐藏自己的疑惑。对于延雨要离开那么久的理由，他理所当然表示完全无法接受。  
延雨对此不知道该怎么说才好，只能沉默。  
但幸运的是，沉默并没有维持很长的时间。敲门的声音传来后，他的财产管理人阿尔伯特走了进来。  
“哦，皮特曼先生，您好，我来得太早了吗?”  
看了一下表，比约定的时间早了10分钟。烟雨慌忙起身迎接他。阿尔伯特先和凯斯握手，然后转向延雨，他吓得眨了眨眼睛。  
“延雨，怎么回事啊?流鼻血?哎呀，是不是太勉强了?——听说秘书小组人力不足……哦，在吸烟室里听到其他组的工作人员说。”  
这是一个很明显的暗示，和闲话掺杂在一起，足以让人明白其中的问题。虽然延雨对他说这种话一点也不意外，记忆中阿尔伯特便是一个大嘴巴的人。但是延雨还是尴尬的笑了笑，无论如何他都很担心这些话产生坏的影响。  
“没关系，谢谢。”  
但是他并没有就此罢休，继续说下去。  
“流这么多血，要不要去医院处理一下？皮特曼，你要不要结清给延雨的工伤处理费用?”  
那句话把延雨吓得面如土色  
“我不用去医院，只是流鼻血而已。我挺好的，真的。”  
延雨说得很急切，然后发现凯斯和阿尔伯表情微妙的看着他。延雨这才明白，他们只是在开玩笑。办公室内一片安静，延雨看了看凯斯，一看到那露出明显不屑一提的表情的凯斯，就想干脆藏在桌子下面。阿尔伯特赶紧笑了笑，试图缓和气氛。  
“因为延雨总是很真诚认真。”  
“你不必这样绕弯，也没有必要一直这样勉强自己的身体。”  
凯斯转身离去，丢下无法掩饰僵硬的表情的延雨。阿尔伯特跟在他身后，朝延雨勉强的笑了笑，虽然为时已晚，但一定要在凯斯走之前追上他。  
“你不必进来。”  
阿尔伯特话音刚落，就立马关上了门。听到“啪”的一声门声，延雨的心头感到一片寂静。他就坐在椅子上，颤抖的手紧紧地捏着鼻子。  
这是因为鼻血还没有止住。  
他闭上双眼勉强安慰自己。  
“有可能弄脏地毯，而且如果继续流血，也许会耽误工作，没有必要勉强自己。  
“哈啊。”  
过了一段时间后，他才缓过神来。延雨不能走进办公室，只得在门口等着。如果需要出行或者其他需要的话，他会解决的。延雨擦掉自己脸上和手上的血后，等待着。  
一个小时后，门终于打开了，延雨反射性的站起身来。从里面出来的阿尔伯特笑着对他说：“你还好吗？现在怎么样了？”  
“我好多了，谢谢。”  
我瞟了他一眼，阿尔伯特轻松地说:  
“延雨有几件事情要做，稍后我会给秘书室发传真，现在没什么急事，除了给皮特曼送咖啡。”  
他幽默的眨了眨眼就离开了，我连忙准备咖啡，连同书写工具一起带进了办公室。  
轻轻敲门后，凯斯皱着眉头坐在沙发上看着手机。从桌子上散落着文件来看，好像阿尔伯特说的没错。我把咖啡放在迅速移动大拇指确认讯息的凯斯面前，挺了挺背，打算报告今天的日程，询问是否需要追加指示。  
一直在发送信息的凯斯犹豫了一下，眯起了眼睛。我感到有些不对，突然凯斯抬起了头，我毫无准备的对视了一眼。我被吓了一跳，凯斯仍然用轻松的表情问道：“怎么了？”  
也就是说，他没有发现我的异常。我赶紧镇定了下来，努力装出若无其事的样子回答：  
“3点有个会议。现在只剩下30分钟了……你还有什么需要指示的吗?”  
我对自己含糊其辞，没有自信的说辞感到后悔，但是为时已晚。一言不发的凯斯开口了。  
“约会多长时间了?”  
一开始没听懂说什么，我眨巴着眼睛又问了一遍。  
“什么，我吗？”  
凯斯盯着我看：“不是只有在发情期时才需要对方吗？”  
<你不必这样绕弯子。>  
在那一瞬间，我回忆起了凯斯刚刚说的话。为什么要这样问呢？难道像我这样无趣的人，连做爱对象都找不到吗？我硬着头皮说到。  
“为什么每次发情期，你都会去找男人？”  
“因为我的omega信息素紊乱”  
“那个alpha怎么样？”  
凯斯拿出他的香烟，在即将点燃的时候停下了动作。同时，早晨的事情掠过我的脑海。如果他认为我会像早上那样道歉的话，那就大错特错了延雨假装不知道，转移话题，结束了谈话。  
“确认文件后，如果有需要指示的事项，请叫我。”  
“等一下。”  
虽然很想离开，刚开始仅用一句话，就打消了我的念头。我无奈地停止了动作，他细眯着眼，开了口。  
"你真的把昨天的约会搞砸了?"  
他完全没有在意我的想法。  
延雨忍住要说的话，冷静地反问。  
“你为什么这么想?”  
“你今天是不是特别神经质?”  
就像戏弄人一样，提上话头的凯斯简短地笑了，露出了享受的表情。  
“很明显，omega经常因为一些琐事而烦恼。”  
“我想所有的omega都是这样。”我不耐烦了，  
“您经常对我说一些贬低omega的话……”  
“要起诉我吗?”凯斯接过话头，似乎在等待我的回应。  
起诉这个词让我立马想起了前任组长。显然，凯斯是故意这么说的，意思是，你也想做就试试吧。  
虽然不知道原因，但他似乎非常恼火。午饭后回来的时候还没到这种程度，这段时间发生了什么事情呢?  
无意中，凯斯偏了偏头，看着我的脸。  
成为他出气的对象不是雇佣合同中记载的事项。我毫不犹豫地回答。  
“不会的，这里的月薪和福利都很让我满意，我不会辞职成为失业者的，如果你要求我道歉，我就向你道歉。”  
我冷嘲热讽道，慌忙闭口。  
凯斯闻言立马拉下了嘴角。  
“为什么每天加班?”  
凯斯误以为我害怕被解雇。虽然这对我来说是万幸，但另一方面，我也担心自己的真实目的被发现而忐忑不安。我隐藏起自己的真实想法，尽可能事务性的回答。  
“当然了，你让我做的事情一定要做完。”  
凯斯一言不发的点燃了烟。金属碰撞声过后，金黄色的火焰升起。我默默的看着他。  
“幸好我找到了诚实的秘书。”  
凯斯用难以理解的语气说，不知究竟是挖苦还是真心。  
延雨傻头傻脑地嘟囔着，谢谢你。接着，他叼着烟坐在沙发上，把掉在桌子上的文件随便收集起来，递给延雨。  
“阿尔伯特会联系你的。”  
“是的。”  
延雨想起他说过的要发传真的话，就习惯性地补充说着接过文件的话。  
“您还要点儿别的事吗?”  
坏习惯还是尽快改掉的好，延雨很晚才反应过来，眨了眨眼睛，抽烟的凯斯开口道：  
“你帮我买个东西。”  
“是什么？”并没有明白凯斯的意思，延雨开口问道。凯斯一句一字的说道：  
“手表。  
“手表吗?”

凯斯拿出笔，在便条上随意的写了几个字。收到纸条的原因，在确认了知名珠宝品牌的名字和型号后，再次看向了他。凯斯像往常一样心不在焉的说道。  
“你能做到吧?”  
“……是的，先生，我会早点下班去买它的。”  
凯斯用和平常一样的平静的语气说。  
“随便。  
"谢谢你。"  
语罢，延雨便用最短的路线走出了办公室。  
想给谁送礼物  
突然想起来的延雨猛地摇头。干完手里的活儿，该去买表了。没有考虑的时间。他特地比平时更加集中精力的处理了剩下的事情。  
只是买手表而已。  
那件事他想得很简单，但却遭遇了意想不到的困难。  
“没有？”  
听到经纪人的话，延雨吓得不由自主地反问起来。经理面露难色地回答道:“是啊，已经是5年前的款式了，我们现在也找不到了。”  
“其他商店的话……”  
经理对惊慌得说不出话来的延雨摇了摇头。  
“因为是限量版，所以其他卖场的销售可能也已经结束了。换一个款式怎么样？必须要这个款式的吗？”  
“是的……”  
延雨愣愣地咕哝着说:“其他时候当然什么款式都可以。”但唯独这次凯斯给他写了款式的名字，很显然，必须要是这个款式的。经理有些惊慌地看着他喃喃自语，说：“如果真的需要的话，可以到其他卖场看一看，但是最好不要抱太大的希望，在我们卖场最后一次销售这个款式已经是去年夏天的事了。”  
延雨什么话也说不出来，只是看着她的脸  
**  
头疼。  
几乎一晚上都没有睡着，好不容易才熬到上班的延雨忍住了头痛。他把要喝的咖啡事先磨好，整理书桌，准备报告，但是时间过得很慢。  
当他再次朝钟表看的时候，门突然开了。  
“啊。”  
不知道是叹息还是安心，延雨看到凯斯后，立刻不再说话，变得和往常一样。  
头发总是梳得很利落，连马甲都穿得很完美，就连随意扫过的视线都没有改变。  
原本复杂的脑海中出现了片刻的空白。虽然延雨因他的到来而停下了动作，但是凯斯连一个眼神都没有给他，而是擦着他走向了办公室。延雨慌慌张张的走进厨房，煮了杯咖啡，把一切都处理好。  
敲门的手微微颤抖，在打开门之前，他做了一次深呼吸，随后拉开了门把手。  
延雨竭力保持办公态度，走进了办公室。  
凯斯坐在椅子上等待延雨。虽然他进入视野后的表情与平时没有什么不同，但面对他，延雨的心情与平时完全不同。从现在开始要说出很难说出的话。  
到把已经说过好几次的话说出来的时候，嘴里就干巴巴的。为了最大限度地拖延这一瞬间，延雨放下咖啡，接着进行了今天的日程和报告。  
他尽量以平常说话的语速汇报，但可能语速有点慢，也可能恰恰相反，就像所有的事情都会结束那样，延雨的报告很快就结束了。终于到了该说的时候了。  
“亲爱的，皮特曼先生。”  
虽然好不容易叫出了他的名字，但说出正题需要更大的勇气。延雨默默地凝视着对方，伤心地继续说下去。  
我昨天去商店了。那个表，原来是限量生产。  
…回忆起镶嵌着宝石的华丽手表，延雨抿了抿嘴。凯斯默默地看着他，没有说话。虽然沉默是痛苦的，但延雨只能等待凯斯来打破这沉重的空气。  
“所以，”  
他终于开了口。延雨咽着口水眨了眨眼睛。  
凯斯继续凝视着延雨。  
“你说我买不了？”  
“是……”  
突然想起了前一天和他的对话。如果那些话都是真的的话，不管怎么样，他的任务已经完成了。凯斯称赞说:“延雨很诚实。”  
……是啊，当然了。  
延雨在不安中挣扎着，强忍着心中不断高涨的不安看着他。不好的预感总是让人心寒。  
“你要解雇我吗?  
他问了个不该问的问题，虽然马上后悔了，但话已经说出去了。凯斯细眯着眼望着延雨。  
“不。”  
听到这话，延雨不知不觉的松了口气。  
凯斯带着美妙的微笑补充道。  
"只是失望而已"  
"……"  
延雨就这样僵住了。他不以为然的说出了让所有人都会心脏一抽的话，甚至还笑了。虽然只是嘴角带着弧度的冷笑，但足以令延雨脊背发寒。  
不行。  
延雨停顿了一下，脸上火热热的。眼前的风景因眩晕而发生了奇妙的扭曲。  
只有这个绝对不行。  
他能想到的只有一个念头。如果干脆说要解雇他，即使坐在地上拼命恳求，也要让他放弃这种念头，如果是失望的话。  
怎么办?怎么办?  
有没有办法让这个男人承认我呢?  
" …给我时间。”  
延雨用颤抖的声音好不容易开口了。凯斯把咖啡杯从嘴边拿开，抬起头看着他。延雨好不容易憋住气，尽可能装出一副冷静的样子，低声说道：  
“无论如何我都会买回来。请给我时间。”  
“……。”  
“拜托了。”  
延雨以绝望的心情哀求。凯斯这次很显然是想考验他，那么无论如何都要通过这次考验。  
啊，拜托，如果再给我一次机会的话。  
“……”  
当凯斯终于开口说话时，延雨差点跌倒在地。  
凯斯说：“既然你这么说。”  
“到明天就足够了吧?”  
不可能的。不是因为明天是星期六，比起休息这一事实，留给自己的时间只有一天的事实更为重要。  
凯斯知道这是不可能的。也许正因为如此，才防止了浪费时间。但作为延雨来说，这是不能轻易放弃的问题。  
失望……  
“好的。”  
一想起凯斯的话，延雨便没有犹豫。凯斯虽然勉强的答应了，但却没有任何反应，显然是对站在眼前的秘书失去了兴趣，更像是在嘲笑他。  
我会买到你要的表。  
从那一刻起，烟雨脑子里就只剩下一个念头了。  
* *  
“没有吗?那怎么可能呢?你说其他地方也没有?”  
对于不停的重复这几个问题的延雨，电话那一边的经理露出为难的表情，说：  
“对不起，延雨，但真的没有。”  
他又加了几句话，但延雨并没有听见，“没有”，唯独这句话不停的萦绕在耳边。  
结束通话后，他又给另一家商店打了电话，得到了相同的回复  
如果现在放弃了，那么到现在为止我到底做了什么呢?  
拼命努力但结果什么也没剩下，真是令人窒息。叹息声不绝于耳。现在无法放弃，无论如何都要坚持。  
还有点时间。  
看了看墙上的钟表，延雨焦急的在客厅里走来走去，发疯似的想尽脑汁，但依然没有办法。尽管如此，他也不能就这样虚度光阴，他紧紧的皱起了眉头，陷入了苦恼之中  
否则……  
经理连续不断的给他介绍新到的产品，延雨慌忙制止了他，然后挂断了电话。没有时间和其他人闲聊，虽然给所有位于加利福尼亚州的名牌商店打了电话，但都以失败告终，他积极的联系其他州的商店，但都没有收获  
延雨沉默的看着自己的手机，突然想发出厌烦的呼喊声，同时揉了揉自己的头发。  
一定能找到的。  
肯定在某个地方。几百年前生产的葡萄酒尚可找到何况不到半个世纪的手表呢。  
他急忙浏览了拍卖网站，看看那个款式有没有要出售的产品，凯斯并没有要求一定是新的。  
但是结果却令人绝望。延雨从来没有感到如此的绝望。延雨结束最后一次通话，模模糊糊的回想了一下，很显然眼前的这种情况让他只想放弃一切。但把脸埋入双手里深深叹息的瞬间，他的脑子里浮现出一个想法。  
为了寻找万分之一的可能性，延雨急忙给经理打了电话。  
“不能告诉您购买的人名单。”  
虽然经理慌张地拒绝了，但延雨还是很快的补充：  
“没有人预约吗?还没有拿到成品那种。”  
延雨的请求使他陷入了尴尬的境地，然后就挂断了电话。之后又打了几通电话。重复几次同样的话也是失败或痛苦的结果。  
拖着刺痛的太阳穴，延雨正打算继续打电话时，突然铃响了，是一位销售经理。  
[延雨，找到了一个产品。]  
“在哪里？能联系到买主吗”  
面对连珠炮似的追问，她连忙接着说：  
“冷静一下言语，就像你说的那样，找到了已经预订好东西，可是买主的原因不想要了的产品。”  
“好的，我会处理的。请告诉我在哪里，主人是谁。拜托你了。我不会有打扰你的事情。”  
犹豫的经理只好告诉了他地址，并且告诉他开车到那里至少4个小时。但这对延雨来说根本没有什么问题。  
他急忙把往返的时间记在脑子里，没再说什么，就挂断了电话。冰凉的手紧握着方向盘，发疯似的踩下了油门。  
*  
*  
当他到达商场时，认识他的经理露出了高兴的表情。但是一提到事情，他就惊慌的说不出话来，答案还是那样  
[那是不能再找到的了，延雨。]

华丽的卖场内，没有人看见的角落里。一个男人优雅的坐在沙发上，他的前面放着一块手表。  
“那个，客人”  
一位员工尴尬地走过来搭话。  
“虽然接到了联系，但是我们方面也非常困难。没想到他真的会来。”  
如果延雨稍晚，或者男人速度快，就会与手表擦肩而过，延雨急忙迈开腿走了过来。  
“哦，客人!”  
经理在后面慌忙的叫着他，但他没有理会，径直朝男人走了过去。烟雨的目标很明确。  
终于在离那男人几步远的地方，延雨站住了脚步。那个一直没有动静的男人，抬起头看着延雨。  
延雨把视线移到桌子上的钟表盒上，然后又看了看男人。  
<只会失望>  
当凯斯单调的声音在他脑海中回响时，延雨不再拖延时间，而是开口说话了。  
“不好意思，能不能把手表让给我?”  
他生硬的口气使男人皱起了眉头。沉闷的寂静弥漫在商场里。  
———————————————————————————  
“好久不见，凯斯。你还是那么迷人。”  
一个金发美女面带微笑，眼神发着奇异的光芒，但凯斯却没有做出特别的反应。  
“你是谁来着？”  
她不好意思地尴尬地笑了。  
“凯斯，你不会不记得我了吧？还记得我们在酒店的那一晚，我们一起看着夜景……”  
接着，她试图解释，但看到凯斯毫无兴趣的表情，她一脸失望的停下了话头。  
旁边突然过来一个男人。  
“嘿，好久没见了。过得好吗?”  
“格雷森!”  
女人放松地高兴地和他攀谈起来。格雷森的脸上总是挂着微笑。  
“我不知道在这里碰到您。不是说过要去法国吗?”  
“已经回来1年了。你也是一样，一点都没变。”  
她似乎对凯斯的冷淡感到气愤，夸张地大笑着和格雷森交谈。  
凯斯一脸厌烦的站在那里，喝着香槟，然后转过身离开了。看到他背影的女人似乎有些失望，但马上把目光集中在了眼前的格雷森身上。  
“格雷森，我们下次约，你知道我的电话号码吧？”  
“当然啦。以后见。”  
在简单的亲吻后，女人回到了座位上，格雷森转身凝望着凯斯远去的背影，朝他消失的方向走去。  
凯斯走到阳台上喝着香槟，俯视着院子。他的脸上明显流露出厌倦的神情，可能是想要回去了。格雷森默默地看着他，然后开口说话了。  
“凯斯，你会感谢我吗?”  
凯斯把头转向格雷森，面无表情地问道。  
“什么?”  
格雷森对此不屑一顾，苦笑了一下。  
“我救了你。”  
“我没有拜托过你的记忆。”  
格雷森闭上了嘴。他做出这种反应时，通常不是无话可说，而是不知道该做什么。  
凯斯清楚他的表现意味着什么，他漫不经心地转移话题。  
“那是我以前交往过的那个女人吧?”  
格雷森点头，然后嘻嘻地笑了。  
斜靠在阳台上的凯斯站了起来。格雷森脸上依然带着笑容。  
“能记住所有床伴的脸，真是了不不起。”  
“也许这样，就不会再和同样的人上床了?”  
凯斯不再说话，怔怔的看着前面的风景。宅子的管家靠近搭上了话。  
“啊,您在这里皮特曼先生。真是抱歉，有客人来找您，怎么办呢?”  
“客人?”  
凯斯无意地皱了皱眉头。格雷森亦似乎惊讶地眨眼睛。管家事务性地回答。  
“是的,皮特曼先生的秘书,名字叫延雨”。  
“延雨?”  
“是”  
凯斯再次问道，对出人意料的名字感到吃惊。  
“让我们来看看你会怎么做。”  
凯斯沉默了片刻。格雷森看了他一眼，开口说道。  
“感谢你的关心。”  
当凯斯回头看他时，格雷森又笑了。  
“反正会见面的，不是吗?”  
“他为什么要来这里?”  
格雷森泰然自若地回答了紧凑着眉头的凯斯的问题。  
“我也很好奇。”  
凯斯一声不响的放下了玻璃杯，这个时候他还半信半疑，是不是传错了名字，或者找错了人，理由很多。最重要的是延雨并没有出现在这里的理由。没过多久，管家带着熟悉的面孔又出现了。  
“哈哈，哈哈。”凯斯只是望着他，脸色苍白，呼吸急促的秘书。虽然刚刚已经有心理准备，但还是不敢相信眼前的现实，在一旁一直一言不发的格雷森先开口说话。  
“延雨!怎么搞的?为什么要来这里？难道周末也要被凯斯使唤吗?那可是个坏上司。”  
似乎是故意说了些闲话，但延雨却没有做出任何反应。他的目光一直盯着凯斯。  
凯斯也一直盯着言语，惊异的表情，不知不觉间变得呆滞起来，仿佛失去了神智。  
延雨的呼吸急促，脸色涨红。下巴的线条柔和，柔软的嘴唇轻微的开合着，肩膀不停地耸动，眼角时不时出现淡绿色的光芒。（ps，灯光倒影的颜色）  
延雨一动不动的站在那里，看着凯斯，向他迈了一步。  
“皮特曼先生。”  
仅仅说了一句话以后，他就急忙咽了咽唾沫。凯斯凝望着她那纤细的脖子，此时正在急促的收缩着，显然是喘不上来气了。过了一会儿延雨用连续的话说道，并拿出了一个袋子。  
"……喂，这是什么？”  
这时延雨才回答了连袋子都没有接过的凯斯的话。  
“您找到的手表。  
“........”  
凯斯默默地看着烟雨。在他脸上，不常见地流露出不信任，困惑和其他种种情感，一时杂乱无章地混杂在一起。对于此时的他，延雨并没有感知到他的异常，只是像往常一样事物性带着一点粗气的以凌乱的声音的说道。  
"我按时带来了"  
"什么? "  
凯斯只说出一句话，延雨一动不动的凝视着她，回答：  
“你不是让我今天把表买回来吗？我及时拿回来了。”  
凯斯这才明白他的话。但是依然无法相信。  
“我这么说了吗？这块表。”  
“是的。”  
延雨又点头。凯斯知道这位无聊的秘书绝对不会开玩笑。这句话的意思是，他真的完成了这个不像话的命令。  
凯斯目不转睛地看着延雨的脸。  
"……为什么？”  
“啊?  
“你是怎么搞到的?”  
对于这句话，延雨第一次害羞地避开了视线。凯斯凝视着这样的他。  
“刚开始卖厂里说没货了………”  
延雨用平静的声音，平静地叙述了自己把这块表辛辛苦苦买到手的过程。  
尽管他那平静的声音完全消除了派对上嘈杂的噪音，但凯斯却完全听不懂其中的内容。  
他被延雨那时不时把头发向后捋过的纤长的手指，为调节呼吸而张开的嘴唇之间隐隐流露出的红色舌头和灵活的嘴唇，以及避开凯斯视线的眼神吸引了注意力。  
“幸好我找到预约的了……看。”  
延雨不停的和凯斯说着，但凯斯只听见了几个断断续续的词语。  
“我的雇主，他很想要。”  
凯斯在那一瞬间怔住了，他眨了眨眼，几秒后出声说道。  
“……什么？”  
延雨惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。  
“当然是手表了。”  
………  
凯斯不再说话，这时他才明白，原来刚刚延雨说的是为了说服手表的原主而说的话。凯斯的表情有些慌张，面对凯斯的反应，延雨又抬起了头。与平时不同，蓬松的头发随着延雨的移动而飘动起来。凯斯下意识地紧紧抓住了阳台的栏杆。  
在此期间，格雷森开口说道：“太了不起了，延雨，你是怎么做到这些的？”  
延雨像往常一样回答，但声音里隐含着对赞美的满足。不知不觉中，凯斯慢慢松开握着酒杯的手，酒杯差点落在地上，这实在太不像话了。  
正巧，这一幕被格雷森发现了，他露出了奇怪的笑容。  
“怎么了?或许爱上你了吗?”  
"哈"  
延雨被吓了一跳，因凯斯的声音而停下了话语。凯斯梳理着完美无缺的头发，向旁边迈了一步。  
“是不是没长眼睛?他是男人。”  
延雨脸上顿时没了表情。凯斯无情的望着一直看着自己的延雨，走了过去。  
他在延雨面前，低声说道：  
“收起你的信息素，不然你就完蛋了。”  
“啊?”  
延雨又像傻瓜一样反问。凯斯愤怒地扭过头去。  
当延雨呆滞地凝望他时，格雷森开口说话了。  
“什么信息素?什么完蛋?”  
凯斯将视线移向他，这时一直一言不发的延雨开口了。  
“没有信息素，你说什么?”  
凯斯被这句话吸引住了。延雨面对突然转身看向他的严厉目光，好不容易开口说话了。  
“我吃过药。”  
格雷森和延雨的目光一下子投向了凯斯。  
凯斯无法理解，张着嘴眨了几下眼睛。  
不可能  
他的思绪急速运转起来，如果不是信息素，那这香气是什么？  
延雨依然惊慌地看着他，把目光固定在他张开的双唇上。  
凯斯隐约回忆起他对这个秘书的伤害，但他并不想回忆这些。相反，毫不留情的践踏过他后，他立刻转身，用比平时更粗鲁的声音说道。  
“我不和男人睡觉。”  
“每个人都知道这件事，凯斯。”  
格雷森说到。  
凯斯并没有理会他，快速移动着脚步离开了那个地方。  
剩下延雨呆呆地眨着眼睛，无精打采地看着手里的纸包。  
从那以后，凯斯再也没有对他下过这样无理的命令。只是彻底地以事务性的方式对待延雨而已。  
就这样过去了几年。  
———————————————————————————  
车在马路上行驶着，延雨没有说话，最后一句话是说想要离开公司。  
凯斯故意避开了脸色苍白，嘴唇微微颤动的他。视线只停留在黑暗降临的车窗上。延雨不知道自己的侧影倒影在那里，终于开口了  
" .……嗯，即使刚开始会不太适应，但你很快就会熟悉的。”  
凯斯这才转过头看着他，但延雨依然避开他的视线，自言自语道。  
“有能力的人很多啊，只是你现在比较熟悉我罢了。不要有太大的负担，会找到合适的。”  
凯斯厌烦的嗤笑了一声。  
“我只习惯你的工作方式。”  
我不喜欢。  
凯斯想到，这种不快只是因为有能力的秘书已经两次提出辞职。  
延雨的目不转睛让凯斯的心情更糟糕了，他似乎并不关心自己心情。  
凯斯什么也没说。取而代之的是他使用了比说话更容易的方法。  
一种从来没有用过的方法。  
.......  
延雨被突然涌来的信息素吓了一跳。凯斯看着他，他大睁的眼睛和张开的嘴唇非常合他的心意。  
是这样吧。  
延雨想到，刚刚就这样崩溃了。  
不出意料的是，凯斯立马失去了斗志，满脸茫然的呼出一口气。不出意料的是，他的表情充满了渴望、恐惧和混乱。  
延雨的脑海中浮现出一个想法，接近于恐慌的大脑和与此相反十分兴奋的下半身。  
深深的呼吸着凯斯的信息素，突然延雨停止了呼吸，凯斯抓住他的头，亲吻了他。  
啊。  
延雨无意中叹了一口气，放下了本想举起的手，把弱点更加清晰的展示出来。  
强迫的，粗暴的，好像把自己的阴茎刺进他的身体里一样。虽挣扎着，但还是躲不掉。他只能被凯斯嘴里的贪婪的舌头不断的吮吸，不断的侵入，不断的折磨。  
凯斯无法停止第一次尝到的甜蜜。最终粗暴地咬住了他的嘴唇。随后，皮肤立即破裂，热血和唾液混杂在一起，进入了口腔。凯斯毫不犹豫地把它粗暴地吸了进去。  
终于，凯斯松开了延雨的嘴唇。延雨艰难的喘了口气，凯斯表情十分满意的开口说道。  
“很好。”  
由于呼吸急促，声音比平时更低。凯斯低声说。  
“到我家来吧。那就可以了。”  
延雨睁大了眼睛，气喘吁吁的抬头看着他。  
当延雨终于点头时，凯斯感到很满意。大家都会为此感到幸福的。我将继续聘用有能力的秘书，而延雨将继续在符合自己要求的条件下工作。  
——————————————————————————  
眼前的面庞似乎与几年前的回忆重叠，凯斯再次停止了自己的想法。面对依然感到混乱的延雨，他回想起了自己的傲慢。  
“当时你知道我不会碰你的。”  
凯斯眯起眼睛凝视着延雨。他的嘴唇裂开，肿得鼓鼓的。  
我还能感觉到唾液的甜美和血的香气。凯斯当时得出的结论是他被延雨的信息素暂时迷住了。如果不是这样，根本不可能对接吻如此兴奋。  
他心里很有底，无论什么情况都不要被延雨动摇。  
因为延雨是男人。  
凯斯自信地说他比任何人都清楚这一点。“延雨是男人”就和自己是“极优质alpha”一样是不争的现实。他不是同性恋，从来没有被男人吸引过  
虽然有过错觉。  
突然回想起遗忘的不愉快记忆的凯斯马上放弃了自己的想法  
我们会在一起的。  
一辈子。

完结


End file.
